Baby Blues
by Kristen.Dayringer.73
Summary: When a mysterious package arrived for the Pharaoh with no return address and a cryptic message, his lover taunts him for his weary attitude. When he says screw it, throwing caution to the wind what consequences will Seto be faced with due to his stuburn attitude? YY/SK warning for lemons any adult languages, and adorable pint sized pharaoh tantrums. You're welcome. Reviews please!
1. Throw caution to the wind

AN) Hey guys, I'm back but don't worry this fic is just for fun. I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a few day and feel the need to get it out. I'm not going to loose focus on my main fics, and I swear I'll have an update for the sorcerer king and the princess of darkness soon since that's the only main one I haven't updated.

So this is a pre established prideshipping story. I haven't decided yet how they got together but I'll get it in the story soon. Anyways, this isn't your average Yami/Seto story.

Summary: when a mysterious package arrives for the Pharaoh with a cryptic message his lover criticized his skepticism, one thing leads to another and after a heated argument Yami throws caution to the wind. What consequences will Kaiba face for his stubborn attitude?

I don't own any Yugioh chapters, sadly.

Typical warnings apply, adult language and lemony goodness, though this lemon is a little, ah shall I saw awkward. Lol. You've been warned.

Kaiba's POV

"No!" Yami yelled red in the face as I glared at him while holding the tiny vial in my hands. I shook with rage, still flabbergasted that something so small had sparked such a conflict between my lover and I, then again it wasn't even about the stupid package that he received, more than it was about our longest standing disagreement.

"I don't see what you're so afraid of Yami, it's just a bottle of water. Probably one of your nerdy friends trying to prank you. Guess what, it's working." I snorted twirling the little bottle around in my hands with a mischievous grin, fighting with him always riled me up, turned me on even.

"Seto how can you throw caution to the wind like this? Did out trails together teach you nothing, all the times we saved the world together? Me getting a body of my own and still all this skepticism…" He sighed loosing a little of the sparkle in his eyes. This was the only thing we argued about anymore, besides the occasional argument over a duel.

"You know I don't buy into that garbage." I growled trying to shut this down before it moved into territory that would leave my petite lover in tears and me having to do double time to cheer him back up before I got any. Perhaps this wasn't the best course of action…

"Garbage? GARBAGE? You know what, fine! Like I should even have to prove you that magic is real…" His yelling dissolved into a petulant whisper as he snatched the bottle from my fingers. My eyes widened as he pulled out the cork and tilted the bottle back drinking it all in one swig. I hadn't expected him to do that, more like storm off for me to follow and give my form of an apology, which usually ended well for both of us.

The air shimmered a bit, I narrowed my eyes in anticipation but nothing else happened. His face puckered up and he wiped his tongue on his long sleeved black sweater and glared at me.

" That was awful!" He complained and I grinned.

"Well no one told you to drink it. I was merely stating the likely hood of this water having some 'Magical' properties was nonexistent, and I was right!" I gloated only infuriating him more. He crossed his arms and stormed off, that was my cue.

"Get your ancient ass over here." I said grabbing him and spinning him so I could pin his thin form against the kitchen wall. He tried to stay mad, but as I nibbled my way up his jaw line hearing his barley stifled moans I knew the fight was over. I had won, as usual.

I claimed my prize, invading his mouth with my tongue while sliding my hands up his well toned chest.

"I'm still… mad at you." He gasped when I pulled away. He wove his fingers through my hair tugging ever so slightly making me growl as I picked him up cupping his tight ass in my hands and started to carry him out of the room.

"Why don't you show me how angry you are." I whispered seductively. He grinned and one of his hands slid down the back of my neck and traced along my spine.

"Gladly." He purred, I could feel his hardness fighting underneath the tight leather pants rubbing against my own cock. I wasted no time getting up the many flights of stairs leading to our shared bedroom.

Throwing him down on the bed roughly I began jerking my tie off hastily. He was up in an instant unbuttoning my shirt. I hissed as his cool fingers shaped over my skin.

"I love you." He moaned, I lost all desire to take my time as I pushed him against the bed once more and started peeling back his leather pants impatiently. If he didn't look so good in the tight clothes I would demand he stop wearing them.

"Oh Seto." his moans motivated me as I licked my way up his smooth leg to the tender spot on the inside of his thighs. His giggled a bit girlish as I flicked my wet muscle against his sensitive skin.

I grabbed the lube out of my bed side tables drawer and coated my fingers. I Might like it rough but I didn't want to hurt my lover.

I slid one finger I as I began softly stroking his length as he trusted beneath me, his back arched, head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets he was a sight to behold. Surely I had never told him how breath taking he really was. I was above such romantic gestures.

Sliding another finger in I began to scissor and stretch his walls. I leaned down, peppering kisses as I worshiped my Egyptian prince. I loved giving him shit about his peculiar past, but I knew it was real. I had been there when he was granted his body after all.

As I instead my third finger I nudged against his prostate gently. He wailed in pleasure and bucked his hips up into my face. Grinning I licked the length of his throbbing arousal.

"God Seth take me." He demanded, using my name that only he could get away with saying. Probably not if he said it in regular conversation but between my silk sheets, in moments like this nothing turned me on more than his acknowledgment of the life we lived together not only once but twice.

I pulled out my fingers and grinned as I positioned myself against his opening. He opened his gleaming ruby eyes giving me a sultry look.

"Seto…" He said sounding almost sick as he turned his head away quickly. I hesitated worried as I brushed a hand over his face, he was clammy to the touch, but his skin was suddenly on fire. My need taking the back burner to my concern as I pulled back.

"Are you alright?" I sat up giving him space, he looked like he was going to vomit, his skin almost green and much paler than it should be. Was it something he ate?

The air started to shimmer again, and he got so hot I removed my hands from his legs. When I let go, light engulfed him and I was knocked onto the floor.

"Yami!" I yelled and covered my eyes from the blinding light trying to stand up so I could help him. He yelled, no cried as the light faded.

I stared unable to proses what I was seeing. Perched in my bed, being swallowed by his sweater was Yami, only not. His tiny form was now smaller than I had ever seen it before, toddler like almost, except that he was still thin and lean. His hair was shorter but still exotically spiked in a gravity defying way.

He blinked, looked around then looked at his hands before his crimson eyes, too big and innocent filled with fat tears and he wailed uncontrollably. Shaking myself out of my shock I quickly covered my bare body.

"What in the actual fuck?" I shouted as I threw my clothes back on, not caring about the wrinkles. He continued to sob, rubbing his little fists over his closed eyes. I panicked and began pacing back and forth.

"What do I do? What the fuck? Why are you a fucking baby?" I ranted not bothering to stare at him while I dissolved into a manic mess. I wondered what would have happened if we had started fooling around any sooner, if I had taken him and shuddered too disturbed.

"Etto…" Yami muttered still sounding heartbroken and now with the lisp of a two year old. I groaned, causing more tears to cascade down his chubby baby face.

"Etto." He repeated as he crawled down from my oversized bed, tumbling face first. His piecing shriek of pain pulled me out of my panic attack. Regardless of the how, he was Indeed a toddler, currently a hurt toddler. Some instincts , probably left over from raising Mokuba kicked in as I lowered myself down to his level and scooped him up.

"Etto." He repeated, my name, he was trying to say my name. Did that mean he was still in there, I mean conscious of his situation that is?

"It's okay Yami, we'll fix this." I sighed as he tucked his head into the crook of my neck and wove his tiny arms around my neck. I found myself hugging him tightly and ran out of the room.

Mokuba was sitting in the lounge watching TV when I reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up to greet me but whatever words he was planning to say died in his throat.

"What the shit?" he gasped, I didn't have time to chastise him for his choice of words, but I did stop for a moment giving him what I assume to be a crazed look.

"Is that Yami?" he asked dropping the remote and Standing up. I nodded, unable to speak as my mind raced.

"What happened?" he demanded touching Yami's shoulder, the miniature pharaoh looked up then, all tears dried, looking quite frustrated. He shook his little hands and babbled.

"Is was in ab bile… bobble, wawer." His words were nearly undistinguished making his face grow red but I thought I caught the gist of it. I trusted him to Mokuba's unprepared arms and he held him awkwardly out as if he had never even seen a baby before now.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the box from the package Yami had received earlier. Of course he had been suspicious when the unmarked package had arrived, the first time in his three years living here with me he had ever received mail. But I had taunted him for his fears, merely to get a reaction out of him, but what else could it be.

I lifted the piece of paper that laid in the bottom of the box, in a messy scrawl it read: 'Pharaoh, consider this my late birthday gift.' That was all is said, that gave me nothing. Crumpled the paper into a ball, stuck it in one pocket and grabbed the empty vial shoving it in my other pocket.

When I stormed back into the living room Mokuba looked frazzled. Yami had a lock of his long hair grasped in his little fist and was shaking it violently.

"Here." He muttered thrusting the angry little Egyptian into my arms roughly. Yami pouted at the treatment.

"I'm going to the game shop." I said after a moment of watching Yami pucker his lips in a frown. He smiled then, from ear to ear making his whole face light up bobbing his head up and down making his golden bangs bounce.

"I'll go with you." Mokuba said grabbing his coat from the rack. I stopped, thinking.

"Here." I whispered unsure as I pulled my trench coat out and wrapped it around Yami carefully. He still had his sweater draped over him, but that would do little good in the frigid winter air. It was snowing when I left Kaiba corp, and opening the door I saw it hadn't gotten any better.

Choosing against a limo since I didn't know how to explain the child wrapped up in my white trade mark coat, I made my way to the garage and tossed Mokuba the keys.

He grinned as he took the drivers seat, he only had his permit but I was confident in his driving skills, otherwise I wouldn't let him drive in this weather.

The ride to Yugi's was quiet, and awkward. Yami passed out immediately, leaving me and Mokuba to shoot each other bewildered looks every time the car stopped.

Yugi's POV

Hearing the door bell ring I glanced up at the clock, just past midnight I groaned rubbing sleep from my eyes. I considered ignoring it and closed my eyes only for the door bell to go off again followed by loud banging on the door.

"Alright already, I'm coming." I shouted grabbing a bath robe and throwing it over my night clothes. I stomped down stares moody from being woken up.

Swinging the door open I was not prepared for the sight I beheld. Seto stood with no coat covering his rumpled designer shirt. His hair was a mess, Mokuba stood awkwardly behind him and both looked completely flabbergasted, but that wasn't what surprised me.

It was the baby curled up in the CEOs arms, wrapped in his trench coat, all I could see was a small fist clenching Seto shirt, and the trade mark spikes of hair so much like my own.

"Is that…" I stared as Seto gently, but quickly pushed Yami into my arms.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed as he woke up with a shrill cry. Kaiba glared at me as he pushed his way into the game shop.

"Yami, what the hell happened?" I asked incredulously staring down at his small form. He opened his mouth only to close it again in frustration.

"He can't very well answer you. He can barely talk." Mokuba filled in. I looked up since the fifteen year old was already taller than me, damn Kaiba genes.

Mokuba was standing stiffly while Kaiba had sat on the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

"Yugi!" Yami cried happily grabbing each side of my face and squishing it. I grinned and made a silly face making the Pharaoh giggle.

"You're good with kids?" Mokuba asked coming closer and inspecting the little boy. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I guess so, I had a lot of younger cousins when I was a kid. I was always the oldest so I got used to having little guys like this around." I explained shifting him in my arms. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Aww you're sleepy aren't you little guy? Come on you can sleep in your old room." I said and carried him away from the Kaiba brothers. Once I had him nestled into his bed and tucked in he was already out again.

"Okay, spill Kaiba. What did you do?" I asked as I walked back into the living room. Both Kaiba and Mokuba were exactly as I left them.

"I don't know. He drank this." He said tossing a bottle at me, luckily I caught it just before it hit the floor. I studied the extravagant looking vial, sniffing it I noted it smelled like fermented toilet water.

"Why would he do that?" I questioned making a face. This pissed the CEO off but he didn't comment.

"it's the only thing I can come up with it's the only thing he did any different today." He explained and I nodded.

"Where did he get it?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa next to him. He shrugged looking rather depressed.

" It came in the mail, unmarked, with this." He handed me a small crumpled piece of paper. I read it quickly noting it looked like Bakura's chicken scratch.

"And he thought it was a good idea to drink it?" I said surprised, Yami was usually way more cautious than that. Seto groaned again and returned his face into his hands.

"are you okay Seto?" Mokuba said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" Kaiba snapped whipping his head up to glare at his brother. Mokuba blanched and looked away.

"What am I suppose to do, my… my… boyfriend magically turned into a fucking baby right before…" Kaiba explained struggling over his words and trailing off looking miserable.

"Right before what?" I asked shifting to look at him better, I wish I hadn't asked as he paled and what looked suspiciously like a blush creeped up his neck and face.

"Oh." I squeaked, that must have been awkward.

"Well we'll get this figured out. Call Ishizu in the morning, and I'll call Shadi and see if they can come over and help. Shadi is in Japan for a few weeks and Ishizu is working on a new showcase at the museum. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping to figure this out." I decided with a nod, Kaiba grunted his acknowledgment. I would call Ryou too, just to see if my suspicions were correct before I unleashed Kaiba's rage on the Thief.

"What if there isn't a way to fix this Yugi, what if…" He sighed looking up the stairs at the wall. I thought about what he was saying, if this couldn't be fixed Yami would have to grow up all over again.

"I don't know." I whispered. Mokuba shifted uncomfortably and yawned.

"I never even told him." Kaiba muttered, but he didn't explain any further.

"Seto, I need to get to bed soon. I have school in the morning." Mokuba spoke up gaining the cerulean eyes former priests attention. Seto sighed and handed Mokuba the keys.

"Be careful. Drive slow." He said and Mokuba eyes widened.

"But Seto, I don't have my license's yet." He objected, Seto shook his head.

"shit, I wasn't thinking. Call Roland. Have him pick you up. I'll stay here…if that's alright?" he asked turning to me. I nodded, of course he could stay, after all he was practically family.

"Okay if you say so big brother. Text me tomorrow when you figure out what the hell is going on with Yams." He said and started to leave waving goodbye to me. I smiled at him kindly and locked the door behind him.

"Seto… I have to ask. If Yami can't be returned to his normal age… what are you going to do?" I spoke clearly, choosing my words wisely. I'm sure he knew I couldn't take care of him, at least not full time, between college and the game shop I was pretty booked most days.

He looked at me directly for the first time, fear the only emotion evident.

"I don't know Yugi, I don't know how to take care of a baby. Let alone a baby who I was fucking the brains out of yesterday." He said, I tried to contain my hysterics, failing miserably as I clutched my arms around my splitting sides and laughed so hard I snorted.

"I don't see what's so God damned funny about this." He growled only making me laugh harder.

"It's just… out of context… that sentence…" my laughs slowly dissolved into a hearty chuckle. His arms crossed and he angrily pouted.

"Okay, Seto, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we can focus on this whole mess." I suggested checking the time to see it was after one now. Good thing I wouldn't be going to classes tomorrow, apparently.

He agreed and slouched dramatically on the couch. I hunted down a spare blanket for him, he took it without thanks and began rubbing his temples with a groan. I tried to imagine what he must be feeling but found I had no comparison to this crazy turn of events.

Walking up the stairs I peeked into Yami's old room to check on the sleeping prince. He was curled around his pillow, suckling his thumb. I wasn't sure I had ever seen a kid so cute, so at least he had that going for him. I shook my head, poor Yami, but even worse poor Kaiba, I thought as I made my way into my own room to try and get some sleep.

AN) Well there's chapter one, I hope that no lines were crossed with my almost lemon. Horrible timing huh, I know I'm evil as fuck, Sorry. Who sent that mysterious potion, what is it, and how long will this last? All questions to be answered next time on Baby Blues, please read and review.


	2. New babysitter

AN) Okay, I decided to go ahead and post this since I got a review right away. Thank you for your support. This. Hater shouldn't be as bad as the first. I mean it's not like lemons can happen while Yami is so young. Lol. There would be something seriously wrong with me if so, maybe I'll make sure to focus on Mokuba who is a teen ager or Yugi who is in college for me adult situations…

A note on the time line here, Yami was around the age of 20 before he drank the potion, and yes he is still mentally an adult, he just can't really make his small body do what he wants, and of course he has all the mood swings of a toddler, cause scientifically toddlers have as many hormones rushing through them as a pubescent teen. Yugi is almost 20, there will be a birthday soon and Kaiba is 21 barely. Making Mokuba almost sixteen. Okay got that cleared up. On to the story.

Oh wait, I own nothing. Damn.

Seto's POV

Giggling wafted through the room making me groan as I tried to roll over. When I realized that I had no room to move I cracked an eye open, oh yeah I was on the couch. At Yugi's, shit, it wasn't a dream.

With that thought I jumped up and looked around. The room was empty, but I could hear laughter coming through the walls.

I stood and stretched, not really wanting to face my new reality yet, but I knew that I had too. Walking through the small space and into the kitchen I found Yami sitting in a chair covered in some sticky substance with Yugi standing over the stove. He had his wild hair pulled into a bun and a black bandana tied over the rest to hold his bangs out of his face, looking completely different than I was used to seeing him. I stood in the doorway for a moment and watched, taking in the scene before I cleared my throat.

"Oh Kaiba, you're awake, finally. Here." Yugi said as he poured a cup of coffee into a double sized mug, he handed it to me black and I found myself grinning.

"You know how I like my coffee?" I asked after taking a long drink. He chuckled and turned back to the stove where I saw he was making breakfast.

"Yami told me once when you first started dating." He explained without looking at me and I was reminded of the elephant in the room. Turning around I saw Yami was no longer laughing, or eating for that matter he was just staring at me. His eyes were wide, the crimson shining brightly.

"Hey." I said feeling awkward. How do you greet your lover who is now a baby? Does this count as a break up? Inconsolable differences. I shook my head and looked away before he could answer me, I didn't like this tight feeling in my chest.

"Etto." The little boy said but I ignored him and turned back to his hikari. Yugi had finished cooking and had two plates with eggs bacon and toast. He handed me one and I muttered a dejected thank you and sat down across the table from him, right next to Yami who had started shoving his waffle in his mouth again.

"Not going to work today?" Yugi asked surly trying to break the ice. I shook my head, no way I could handle those idiots at a time like this. Yugi nodded obviously pleased by this.

" I called Ishizu, and she called Shadi. Ishizu said that she can't see Yami's future at all, even later today…" Yugi spoke softly, perhaps to keep the occupied pharaoh from paying too much mind to what we were saying g as he played with his food.

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded gripping my fork. Yugi looked at his mini counterpart with worry evident in his violet eyes.

"Well she thinks that it's because of what ever happened. It's messing with the flow of time, she said it was unnatural and that more than not being able to see him, when she searches for him it's like he is blocked. Like she hits a brick wall." He said and I felt a little bit of the tension relax in my shoulders.

"Makes as much sense as seeing the future in the first place I guess." I grunted ad downed half of the coffee left in my cup. Yugi gave me an annoyed look.

"You know you believe more than you let on." he asked as he waved his hand to Yami who had crawled out of his chair and was playing with the puzzle, I assume Yugi had given it to him to play with since he was the one who held on to it when they split bodies.

I sighed, I mean sure I knew there was more out there but I would never admit it out loud. Yugi seemed to sense this as he changed the subject.

"Shadi came by early this morning, I'm surprised you didn't wake up." He started. I looked at my watch seeing it was just after nine am. I was shocked, I never slept later than five am, but I did feel more rested

" and…"I groaned.

"and he used the key to poke around in Yami's head. Turns out he is completely aware of all this, like he has thoughts as if he were still the right age. But his body, and hormones by effect are making it to where he is extremely emotional." Yugi said making me raise a brow.

"What do you mean twerp?" I barked He rolled his eyes at my most frequent way of a dressing

"Basically it just means he'll have all of the same developmental milestones any normal toddler would have even though he still has all of the thoughts of an adult, he's having a hard time dealing with thoughts that are much more complex than his body is used to having to decipher. At least that's what Shadi said." He finished and I took in this information while I rubbed my temple.

"And no one knows if there's a way to fix this?" I asked quietly. Yugi shook his head and reached his arm a across the table to place over my hand. I jerked away out of reflex, he didn't seem fazed.

"What do you think he's feeling right now?" Yugi asked looking down at Yami who was still playing with the puzzle , now absentmindedly as he seemed to be paying more attention to us than anything else. I found myself wishing that I had a way to fix this, I would do anything to have my Yami back. I didn't answer Yugi l, he was just opening his mouth to speak again when we were interrupted.

Hearing the door bell, Yugi got up and walked out of the room. I heard him greet whoever was here.

"You, go in there and apologize you baka!" I looked up as the wretched thief was literally pushed through the door by his softer counterpart. Ryou shot me a look I couldn't decipher as he pushed Bakura at me. He shot a glance at my lover, er, my… he looked at Yami, and a huge smile overtook his face.

"Bloody hell I didn't expect him to be so cute." Ryou exclaimed leaning down and scooping the small Egyptian up into his arms. Yami giggled and grabbed his white hair. I watched as he tried to fight his laughter but ended up laughing along with the toddler.

Bakura started to chuckle manically.

" I see that my plans worked better than I thought." He cackled and held his stomach tightly I grabbed his collar and pulled him inches from my face, nearly shaking with rage.

"What the hell did you do to him you son of a bitch?" I shouted, he flinched only slightly but Yami yelped in surprise and hid himself in Ryou hair. I forced myself to calm and lowered Bakura back to his feet. Said Thief dusted himself off and glared at me coldly.

"Like I would tell you priest." Ge growled and started to stalk away. Ryou was the one to stop him with a pointed look ae he tried untangling Yami from his alabaster locks, needing Yugi's help to settle the startled pharaoh. I would have to remember he didn't like shouting.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted S he handed Yami to Yugi. Bakura blanched a little but held his glare.

"Tell me how to fix him." I said trying to straighten my back.

"God , you are all so dramatic. Nothing is wrong with him, you should be grateful I didn't use a more powerful potion on the brat. I suppose I still could." He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. Yami stuck his tong out at him, I balled my fists.

"What do you mean nothing wrong with him, look at him!" I screamed waving my hand at my miniature sized boyfriend. This of course made Yami cry, and the rest of the men save for Bakura to scowled at me.

"See I don't even need to tease the pharaoh, you're doing my job for me." He laughed. Locally I knew I needed to calm down, but right now I didn't exactly care.

"I'll kill you!" I seethed as I grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest wall. Chaos erupted around me as Ryou grabbed my shoulder and Yugi tried desperately to sooth the now inconsolable young Yami. Bakura just smiled up at me with a smug look.

"You and what army Priest, you don't even have your rod." He sneered as his Ring started to glow faintly between us. I edged him farther into the wall, feeling the air shimmer in somehow new and strangely familiar ways as the cool metal surface as it materialized in my hand. I could no longer deny it to myself, I could feel the power. My power.

"I'll shove my Rod so far up your ass it will take you another millennium to pull it back out!" I threatened as I rose the millennium rod and shoved it against his chin. Of course, I had been trying to scare the shit out of him, and I had been serious but as everyone in the room started laughing like lunatics I lost my gusto.

"Ra Kaiba, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I hate to let you down easy but I already have myself bitch." He said giving Ryou a look that made him blush. Bakura wiggled out of my hands and I found myself at a loss.

"what?" I asked looking at my laughing companions.

"Bakura, what Seto is trying to say is that Yami can't stay like this. What ever you did you have to reverse it. Please" Yugi was the first to recover as he gave Bakura a pleading look.

"No can do short-shit. It'll wear off on its own." The Thief chuckled as he leaned against his look alike and stuck his tong out at the pharaoh. Yami glared, not nearly as impressive as he once could but for such a tiny face it was still pretty cold for a two year old.

"How long?" Yugi asked shifting Yami around in his arms while he wiggled and flailed his hands as if he wanted to throttle the white haired freak.

"A year." Bakura answered and laughed like a lunatic. I felt my stomach drop, a whole year? How could I possibly manage for a whole year?

"WHAT!?" I screamed waving my rod out towards him again. He ducked as a wave of black and purple energy shot towards him, causing it to slam into the wall leaving a ugly smoking hole to the outside.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted all but tossing Yami at me. I held him at an arms reach, unsure how to deal with him or my loose handle on control. I could feel myself shaking, the energy inside me burly contained. Yugi snatched the rod from my hands without complaints from me.

"I don't know how you got this and I don't care, if you can't control yourself you can't have it in my house. Grandpa would roll over in his grave if he saw this…" Yugi complained as he inspected the damage to his kitchen wall. I swallowed a lump but made no comment t. He was right after all, this was all just a little beyond my ability to handle right now. I needed to escape.

I sat Yami down, refusing to look at him. I know I was upsetting him and if my racing pulse was any indication I wasn't handling the situation with my usual finesse either. I watched mutely from my own realm of torment as Bakura started teasing the pharaoh, Yami was trying to hit him while Ryou and Yugi kept shooting me dirty looks from their place in front of the hole I created in the wall.

I clenched my fists and took a shaky breath, I could not break down here. It Had been so long since I let my feelings get the better of me, I refused to let it happen in front of the nerd heard.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Yugi shouted as I stormed out of the room and out of the house. I didn't turn around, I couldn't see what ever face Yami was making at my departure. I didn't even want to look at him like this.

A year, a whole year? How the fuck was I suppose to take care of a baby for a whole year? Not just some baby ether, but my Yami, my lover…

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets feeling the hard lump in my left hand side. I stopped frozen on the spot and pulled out the little black box and stared at it until my hands opened it against my will.

Looking down at the exquisite golden bands intertwining around one large sparkling ruby glittering in the sunlight, my resolve to stay strong was lost. I felt one tear slide down, lifting my hand to wipe at it. I shoved the engagement ring back into my pocket and started running towards KC tower, only one thing would take my mind off of this craziness. Piles and Piles of neglected work sitting in my office, waiting for me to realize that I was foolish to think I had a life outside of my company.

Yugi's POV

" This is your fault you know." I said glaring at Bakura. He shrugged and started poking Yami on the four-head, making my now younger other half scrunch his face up as he tried to swat at the thief.

"I've waited five thousand years to have the upper hand on the Pharaoh. I don't plan on letting a second of this opportunity pass me by." He said while giving me an evil grin. I rolled my eyes and pulled Ryou by his sleeve out of the room.

"Okay, have fun baby sitting." Ryou chuckled as we made our escape.

"Wait what?" Bakura yelled as Yami, who I'm assuming caught on pretty quick to my thoughts took off running in the opposite direction. Bakura looked between the empty space where the toddler had been and back at us a few times in silent shock.

" Well you better go catch him, Kaiba will kill you if something happens to him." I teased and sat down on the sofa where Seto had been sleeping. Bakura shouted in frustration and started chasing after Yami causing more damage to my already trashed house. I didn't realize having a kid around would make this so messy after only one morning, Not to mention Kaiba's temper tantrum.

"I am really sorry Yugi, Bakura's been so good lately sometimes I forget he's still bent on some childish revenge." Ryou said touching my arm softy. I sighed.

"It's okay Ryou, it's not your fault Ryou, at least he isn't trying to kill him anymore. I mean that potion could have done a whole lot worse after all." I excused with a wave of my hand. He smirked as Yami ran threw the room with the ring clasped tightly in his hands, eye of Ra on his four-head and a livid thief king hot on his tale.

"Get back here you brat!" He shouted before they were out of ear shot again.

"You know, I don't think his intentions were to hurt anyone. He just wanted to stir things up a little bit. He doesn't know how to deal with how calm out lives have gotten. I mean you're in college, Kaiba and Yami have been living together for almost two years now, everyone else moved away. Even me and Bakura have been especially domestic lately. I think he's just bored." Ryou explained and I nodded, true our lives had been, for lack of a better word, boring lately.

"Well I guess he got what he wanted. Things are quite stirred up now, aren't they?" I moped as I fingered the millennium rod still held in my hand. He looked at it too before turning away.

"I've never seen Kaiba loose his cool quite like that." He said softly.

" Yeah, me either. I mean, I've seen him go through all kinds of shit over the years." I said sitting the rod down between us. sensing I had more to say he waited while I took a breath to clear my thoughts.

" Mokuba's kidnappings, loosing his soul, the day that Yami and Bakura got bodies, even that time he hit Joey with his car on accident and he felt so bad." I listed counting on my fingers through some of the major things I knew shaped Kaiba into who he was now.

"After all this time I've really gotten to know Kaiba and how he reacts to things you know," I said tilting my head more towards Ryou who nodded in response to my half question.

"most of the time he does a good enough job at hiding things, you only see it if you know where to look." I explained twiddling my fingers together.

"But he's freaking out right now, with good reason." I finished nodding to myself and frowning.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked with a kind smile as he brushed some of his thick white hair out of his face. I pulled out my phone flipping to a picture from aa few weeks ago.

"Seto sent me this three weeks ago, he hasn't gathered the courage to ask him yet. He wanted my opinion on the idea before he proposed, in case Yami says no." I explained letting Ryou see the engagement ring in all its grandiose ostentatious glory. He gasped and snatched the phone up.

"HOLY RA! Only Kaiba has the money for something like this, a bit much don't you think?" he asked, eyes bulging as he handed the phone back to me. I grinned in agreement.

"I mean you know Yami, he was a pharaoh after all. It takes a lot to impress him. Kaiba wanted him to find it 'exquisite', I think was his word." I said trying my best to mimic Seto's voice and failing miserably. Ryou laughed with me.

"He really did loose it though." He admitted his face growing somber.

"yeah, I can't imagine how he feels right now." I said, as Yami ran into the room grinning and red in the face. I smiled down at him, unable to handle how cute he was now.

"Hey, I bet your getting hungry again huh?" I asked scooping him up, he nodded flashing all his perfect white teeth at me. Bakura came in red in the face and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Obelisk's Balls that kid is fast." He gasped as he held his side and clasped on the floor. He reached a hand up and held it out making me grin. I pried the ring from Yami's small hands and tossed it at him.

"Well get used to it Kura, you will be his babysitter from now on." Ryou said glaring at his darker half whose dyes bulged as he jumped up, throwing the ring back on.

"Like hell!" He yelled crossing his arms.

"No, you did this and you have to be responsible somehow. It's not fair to Yugi or Kaiba to have to pause their lives completely." Ryou stood up giving Bakura a glare of his own and pointing a finger. Yami led his head against my chest as if he didn't want to be reminded of that fact.

"No!" Bakura shored narrowing his eyes.

"Besides, it's not like you do anything while I'm at work during the days. You're always complaining about being bored. I bet their plenty to do at the Kaiba mansion." Ryou just kept going, putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully as he turned away from Bakura who was now string with his mouth open.

"I said no!" the Thief pouted in a last defense but I could tell he knew he was loosing as did Ryou.

"Fine, I guess you can just sleep in the guest room then." He said just to make sure that Bakura knew he was serious winking as me. I chuckled, Yami made a gagging noise, so he was defiantly still in there mentally.

"but Ry," Bakura whined reaching towards his hikari in panic. I covered my mouth to hide my laugh. Ryou turned away completely feign anger.

"Fine." Bakura finally barked and marched out of the room. Swiftly. I laughed then and Ryou joined me earning a growl from the other room.

"I should probably get going anyways. I probably have hell to pay now." Ryou said as he waved to Yami.

"You're damn right!" came Bakura's reply from the other room. We both rolled our eyes As he left. I followed him so I could lock the door behind them.

"Yugi." Yami said touching my face. I looked down to find his brows knit together in thoughtfulness, a Really adorable look on such a small face.

"What's up?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to say as he open and closed his mouth several times. He grabbed at his over sized tee shirt and twisted his legs and bit his lip as he wiggled. I stopped trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Gotta go." He finally managed between a stream of gibberish. My eyes widened, go. Of course he had to use the bathroom it was nearly noon now and I don't think he had used the bathroom at all.

"Oh, okay. Well we will figure this out." I said carrying him towards the down stairs bathroom.

"You know if it's easier you could just say you have to potty." I explained and he started mouthing the strange word.

"Potty." He finally said and I nodded, glad that he was obviously smarter than your average two year old.

We reached the toilet and I sat him down. He pushed the lid up but there was. O way he was going to reach at his height. Realizing there wasn't another way I sighed and listed him up and held him up over the toilet since he was small enough he would fall in any other way. He glared at me but after a moment surrendered and relieved his bladder.

"Better?" I asked laughing at his obvious discomfort. He nodded and pushed up his long sleeves.

"How about I get you something better to wear and then make lunch." I suggested and he nodded looking relieved. I walked upstairs leaving him at the bottom and into the long hallway. Pulling down a string attached to a pull down ladder.

I navigated my way through boxes until I found one with 'baby clothes' written on the side, glad that gramps had been a litter bit of a pack rat and kept these after so long.

I carefully carried the box down stairs and sat it down in the middle of the living room. Yami was hot on my tail watching me curiously.

"eh dat?" he asked unable to pronounce his words completely. At least he was trying to communicate.

"These were my baby clothes. I'm sure that I'll find you something more appropriate to wear in here." I explained and started digging through two decade old clothes. I laughed at the outrageous styles from back then. Yami seemed to second my thoughts as he crossed his arms and turned away from my clothes. I rolled my eyes as I found a black sweat shirt with a kuriboh on it smiling brightly and a pair of Poke-ball pants that belonged to me when I was three. I found some mismatched socks and a pair of imitation high tops that were blue. The whole outfit was a little mismatched but it would have to do.

"Can you dress yourself?" I asked unsure of what he was and wasn't capable of. He nodded and stated stripping out of the giant sweater. He managed that just fine, but as soon as he tried to put the shirt on he got stuck. I watched him wiggle for a second before he wailed I'm frustration.

"Here." I said as I realized he'd gotten stuck and helped him noting that he was smaller than. I had been at his age, since my clothes still hung off him a bit. He let me help with the shoes but not the pants or socks. He smiled in triumph when I finished the last Velcro strap on his shoes.

"Lunch time." I distracted just as that thoughtful and sad look creeper back onto his face and I found myself glad his attention was so easily lost.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in a blur of childish activities as I tried to keep the pint sized pharaoh busy which was harder task the I'd deemed. He was apparently just as much of a worry wart t this Ge s he had been before and while it easy just Bout the cutest thing I had ever seen I also really didn't want him preying about Kaiba which was obviously what had him upset.

AN) Well there she blows, chapter two. I'll probably do the third chapter and then I'll be skipping g some time. Probably one or two chapters per month for the twelve months in story time. I have a whole year to covet after all. Sorry if Kaiba seems like a grade A jerk, I mean he is kind of a jerk… but hey I doubt you would handle your partner suddenly turning two either lol. Review, follow and favorite please. If I get twice as many reviews as last chapter (so 2) then I'll make the next chapter have a sweet bonding moment with Yami and a either Bakura or Mokuba since I have plans for out CEO and let's face it if Yami and Yugi got any closer they would be Siamese twins lol


End file.
